True Affections
by LoVefan4ever
Summary: Logan is trying to be better; Veronica thinks he deserves more. Post-season three; one-shot


**Title:** "True Affection"

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** Logan/Veronica

**Word Count:** 1068

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Veronica Mars_ nor any of its characters. I do not make any money from this. I also do not own the song, "True Affection"

**Summary:** Logan is trying to be better; Veronica thinks he deserves more.

**A/N:** This is for drabble request made by LJ user, clevermonikerr. She uploaded me a song to use and this is what I came up with. The title is also the name of the song and it's by The Blow. It's a pretty cool song if you want to check it out. Also, it turned out to be a little more than a drabble. Go figure ; ) There's fluff, too.

*****

**********

*****

It was surprisingly easy to avoid each other when apparently, both of you were doing the same thing. Hearst College boasted six-thousand undergrads; five-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine of them who were not Logan. Add those two things to the fact that both the Criminal Justice and Behavioral Sciences buildings were across campus from the College of Business and presto- no awkward encounters with ex-boyfriends.

So naturally, it caught her by surprise when she literally ran into him at a Fraternity party right after Christmas.

"Case?" If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it.

"Yep. You?"

"Wing man." At her incredulous look, he continued. "I know. Can you believe it? Evil playboy number one is sidelined." Logan didn't mean to be sharp. It started as a joke but couldn't stop the retort from becoming bitter as he thought about what her reaction would be.

"And you're not drinking?"

"Wonders never cease, do they?"

"I didn't…"

He let out a deep sigh. "You never did." Logan looked down at his feet and gave a slight nod before telling her. "I'll be seeing you, Veronica."

He turned to leave but a small but firm hand caught him on the arm.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," she paused as Logan seemingly studied the sincerity in her face. "Can we start over?"

He let out a deep breath and chuckled. "Yeah. That'd be good."

"Hi. I'm Veronica Mars."

"I didn't know we were going to start back _that_ far. I guess that means I'll need all new material."

"I don't know," she started flirtatiously. "Headlight bashing always did turn me on."

"I knew it!" Logan cried triumphantly.

They both grinned goofily at one another before breaking out in laughter.

"It really is good seeing you, Logan."

"You, too, Veronica."

*****

***********

******

Almost two hours had passed before Logan spotted Veronica by staircase and slowly made his way to her.

"Are we still in secret spy mode, or have you finished Nancy-Drewing it for the night?"

"Please. I am so much hotter than Nancy."

"I'll drink to that." Logan replied, raising his cup.

Veronica raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's coke. Plain coke. I quit drinking for good."

She tried to keep from being surprised but it was impossible. There were a million questions running through her mind.

Logan shook his head, yes, before explaining the answers to her silent questions. "At the beginning of last semester. Guess I was tired of being a rich boy cliché. Besides, there was this girl I had my eye on and I knew if I ever worked up the nerve to ask for another chance, she deserved better."

He looked pointedly at her, his eyes belaying a sea of emotions – ones she was trying desperately not to get lost in again.

"Logan, I…"

"Hey listen," he said looking upward and cutting her off before she could say all the reasons them being together would be a bad idea. "They're playing my song. Dance with me?"

He held out his hand expectantly and Veronica caved, letting him lead her to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the Fraternity House. She slid her hands up and around his neck while his hands found their natural place on her hips. It was just like a scene from the Logan and Veronica story of long ago, only this time it was different. They were older and hopefully a little bit wiser now. One thing hadn't changed though- she knew they both missed each other desperately.

_I was out of your league _

_And you were 20,000 underneath the sea _

_Waiving affections _

_You were out of my league_

 _At a distance that I didn't wanna see _

_Down to the bottom _

_And true affection floats _

_True affections sinks like a stone_

 _I never felt so close _

 _I never felt so all alone_

The words of the song floated on every side before settling deep within her. Her heart ached with the thought that Logan viewed himself so unworthy and yet kept her on such a high pedestal. He had done that with Lilly and she saw what it did to him, how it chipped away a little piece inside every day. She wouldn't do that him, she couldn't let him feel that way.

She looked up into his face and caught him staring, the same intense look that started everything, filling his features.

"You're wrong," she whispered almost reverently.

"About what?"

"This isn't your song. It's mine. It's me that never deserved you, Logan. _You're_ out of _my_ league. You loved with you whole heart, no exceptions. You didn't hold back anything. I was the one who put a disclaimer on our relationship and I'm sorry. You have to know that if anyone isn't deserving, it's me."

Logan opened his mouth to respond before Veronica cut him off.

"No. Let me get this out. I'd like to try this again. I want a chance to prove myself to you. I want to have the chance to tell you I love you and have you be able to believe it. So what do you say? Are you ready to give this roller coaster another ride?"

He paused for a moment, taking in the beauty and sheer vibrancy of the woman in his arms. She would never, ever cease to amaze him.

"Well?"

"What can I say? You had me at 'you're wrong.'"

Veronica slid one arm down and swatted his shoulder. "Jerry McGuire, you are not."

"What? Would you have rather had me say 'Are you horny for me baby?'" he asked in his best British accent.

This time all Veronica could do was laugh and she felt it right down to her toes, making her feel something familiar but long since forgotten. She faintly recognized the feeling as happiness. She was beginning to think there might be lots more of it in her future, too, as she took in the wide grin of Logan's mouth.

He leaned down and kissed her, and she knew she was right. With her and Logan it was more than just true affection; it went so much deeper, felt so much stronger. She didn't know if this would be the time that they would make it, or if they'd crash and burn again. But she did know one thing – they would both keep going until they did.

~Finis~

**Comments are love.**


End file.
